


【丞紬】片段

by AArcTa



Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:40:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26777515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AArcTa/pseuds/AArcTa
Summary: 小丞，小紬，儿童车
Relationships: 丞紬
Kudos: 5





	【丞紬】片段

**Author's Note:**

> 小丞，小紬，儿童车

“噢，是小丞来了啊。”  
房屋女主人正在切水果，听到玄关处的响动从厨房支了半个身子出来。高远丞三两下换好鞋，急匆匆走进屋里，躬身和女人打招呼：“阿姨好！”  
“紬在房间里呢，之前说睡午觉，不知道这会儿醒了没。”  
“我去找他。”高远丞说话就想上楼，却被月冈妈妈叫住，她递来一盘切好的水果，“把这个拿到房间里吃吧。”  
“谢谢阿姨。”

“紬，我进来了。”高远这样说着，放轻手脚拧开门把手。床上隆起小小一团，月冈果然在睡觉，高远把门关上，“嗒”地一声，落了锁。  
高远走到床边，静静地看熟睡的月冈。他俩大小就认识，一起睡的时候很多，不过他好动，容易累也容易困，因此常常比月冈入睡更快，倒是很少看见这样不设防的月冈。  
月冈小半张脸都埋在被子里，高远忽然起了坏心思，伸出两根手指捏住了月冈的鼻子，然后在他忍不住张嘴呼吸时，低头衔上了他的嘴唇。  
“唔……”月冈被憋醒了，睁眼看到压在自己脸上的人，先是愣了一下，回过神来就乖乖伸出舌头，完成了这个不怀善意的吻。  
等到两人分开，月冈已经满脸通红，既因为缺氧也因为害臊，他缩进被子里，悄悄摸自己微肿的嘴唇。一双眼睛盯着高远看，然后说：“你晒黑了好多。”  
“海边太阳毒。”高远半月前和家人去海边玩，上午刚回来，他整日在海里扑腾，整个人的确晒黑了好几个度。他隔着薄薄的被子拍拍月冈，“不说这些了，快把你作业给我抄。”  
“哦。”  
月冈撇嘴，掀被下床，赤着脚走到书桌前从一摞练习册里找出暑假作业：“给。”  
“这么多？”高远掂了掂，盘算着自己得抄多久。他向来不写假期作业，从小到大都是直接抄月冈的，练得一手好笔速，技艺可算是炉火纯青。  
“攒到一天写当然多。”  
高远从背包里抽出自己崭新的练习册，翻开，将书脊压平整，抬起头说：“你怎么好像不高兴？”  
“啊？”他把月冈问住了，月冈把书桌让给他，自己坐到地板上，“没有不高兴。”  
“那就好。”高远放心了，开始动笔。  
月冈往嘴里塞了一块冰镇蜜瓜，囫囵问道：“你就来抄作业啊？”  
“明天开学了嘛。”  
“友田的作业也能抄啊。”友田是两人的同学，也住在附近。  
“可我一直都抄你的啊。”  
高远说完，后知后觉咂摸出一点不对劲，撂下笔蹲到月冈面前，伸手抬起对方的脸仔仔细细地看。  
“起床气还没散？说话刺刺的。”  
月冈咽下嘴里的蜜瓜，说：“哪有。”  
高远倾身过去咬他的嘴唇，厮磨了一会儿，说：“我难道要去对友田做这种事吗？”  
月冈露出一副很为难的表情，犹豫很久，才说：“我不想。”  
“我也不想。”  
高远坐回桌前，开始奋笔疾书。他抄作业，月冈无事可做，其实平常一个人的时候月冈不会这样，看书看视频，摆弄花草，他能打发时间的活动很多。但今天高远在，而他们又很久没见面了，月冈不想一个人待着。  
他叉了一块蜜瓜，喂到高远嘴边，高远眼皮没抬，张嘴吃了。月冈眼睛亮亮的，把一盘水果都拿到桌上来，准备全部喂给高远。  
他问：“甜吗？”  
“嗯。”  
月冈又给他喂了一块，这回问：“这块有点生，是不是？”  
高远觑他一眼：“还好。”  
月冈低下头没看见高远看他，又递了一块到高远嘴边，高远咬在嘴里，说：“这块不甜。”  
“啊？我看挺熟的啊。”  
“真的，你尝尝。”高远说完，扣着月冈的脑袋将人按到自己面前，闭眼和他接吻。甘甜的蜜瓜汁水晕染在唇齿间，月冈在接吻的间隙里嘟囔：“明明很甜。”  
高远把他捞到腿上亲：“应该是因为你。”  
月冈岔开腿坐在高远腿上，后背抵着书桌，腰腹轻微摆动，幅度很小。高远的手从他的衣摆下面伸进去：“腻得我牙疼。”  
月冈被他说得不好意思了，小声辩解：“好久没见了嘛。”  
“知道。”  
高远把月冈的体恤下摆往上卷，露出平坦的胸乳，他伸手拨了拨，埋头含住，嘬出声响。月冈撩着衣服，只看见埋在自己胸上的高远的头。他忍住出声的冲动，调整呼吸。  
“小丞……是不是很希望我是女生？”  
“是你怎么都好。”  
高远咬了他一口，月冈小声惊呼，高远放过他的胸，托起他的手臂将衣服脱掉。  
“不过你要是女生该怎么办，大着肚子去学校吗？”高远也脱掉了自己的体恤，他晒黑很多，和月冈的肤色对比很是明显。  
月冈低下头亲高远的锁骨和胸，说：“那只好不上学了。”  
“还是不要。”  
“你怕没作业抄是吧。”  
“……你给人讲题的时候很好看，做演讲的时候也好看。”他其实没有说完，他和所有人一样庸俗地喜欢好学生模样的月冈，同时也离经叛道地偏爱他偷偷学坏时候的模样。  
就像现在一样。  
高远捏着月冈的屁股，月冈穿的是宽松的运动裤，高远一拽，就把裤腰拉了下来。他把手伸进月冈内裤里，月冈身上也就屁股肉多点，高远喜欢抓在手里揉弄。  
“你想……吗？我吃完饭洗了澡。”  
高远闷闷地说：“阿姨在。”  
月冈的床是木质单人床，有些年头了，动作大点就很大声响。月冈从他腿上滑下去：“她下午要上烘焙课，我先帮你含。”  
“嗯。”  
高远解开裤链，从内裤里掏出半勃的阴茎。月冈跪坐到了书桌底下，扶着高远的膝盖，伸出舌头舔了舔龟头，有点腥，不过没什么汗味。他用手撸了几下，张嘴含进去套弄，手和嘴配合着反复做了一会儿，高远就全硬了。  
月冈便不再用手，收牙吸吮着。高远摸他的耳垂，说：“能再深点吗？”  
月冈往后挪了点，脖子和肩背拉成一条线，让高远捅到喉咙口，这就差不多是他的极限了。高远托着他下巴从他嘴里退出来，捞起他一起躺到了地板上。  
“怎么了？不舒服？”月冈抹抹嘴巴，问道。  
高远在月冈身上趴了一会儿，起身剥掉月冈的裤子，揉弄他腿间的性器。月冈搭上他的手腕，很快就热起来，膝窝和背上开始出汗。  
“舒服吗？”高远问。  
“嗯。”  
“所以说你不舒服我怎么会舒服。”  
高远挤到月冈腿间，用下体磨他，手指摸进臀缝：“上次买的东西还有吗？”  
“有。”月冈掀开他，爬到衣柜边，拉开最下面的一格抽屉，摸出润滑和安全套，都是开过封的，高远走之前他们做过一次，没有用完。  
高远跟过来，就着月冈现在的姿势拍拍他的屁股，说：“就这样好弄。”  
月冈背对着高远，扶着柜子塌下腰。尾椎一阵凉意，润滑流进臀缝里，高远伸指插进穴口。  
“好紧……你自己没弄吗？”  
他又顶了一根手指进去，月冈喘着粗气说：“弄、弄的前面。”  
“下次试试后面。”高远拉扯穴口肌肉，添到三指。  
“嗯……好。”  
三根手指在屁股里抽插，月冈都快跪不住了，门外传来脚步声，月冈暗道不好，果然听见妈妈敲门。  
高远手没停，月冈捂着嘴，缓了缓才应道：“妈妈？”  
“诶？你的嗓子怎么啦？”  
该死，他刚刚给高远含过，嗓子哑得不行。高远按着他的敏感点，看他难耐到肩膀发抖，出声说：“他睡觉踢被子，喝了水好多了。”  
“哎呀，都说过很多次睡觉把冷气调高一点呀，睡觉从小就不老实……”  
“阿姨您要出门了吗？”高远打断她。  
“对，我得出门了，你们俩在家好好玩啊，小紬多喝水，不行就吃点药。”  
“妈妈再见！”  
高远噗地笑出来，伏到月冈背上：“这么着急？”  
脚步声远了，月冈终于哼出声：“好难忍。”  
楼下传来轻微的门锁声，高远把月冈拉起来，推他趴到床上去，拍拍他的腰，让他把屁股翘起来。月冈很配合，脸埋在松软的枕头里，红了个彻彻底底。  
令他感到脸红心跳的不是性和裸露，他和高远太熟悉彼此，任何肉体上的僭越都不足为奇。真正让人胆战心惊的是为了打破这种默认关系做出的种种试探，言语暗示，睡梦中纠缠到一起的四肢，原本平常的习惯都不得不背负上别有所图的罪名。月冈不断在脑海中排演这些窃思，借以感知羞耻和紧张感，他觉得重建陌生很重要，因为友情是坦诚的，但爱应该朦胧，月冈深知自己和高远的关系太过纯粹，所以要先退却，再拥抱。  
高远扶着月冈的腰插进去，完全顶入之后却勾着月冈的腰腹侧躺了下来。他伸手摸月冈的脸，把他脸上汗湿的额发撩开，月冈就像涸辙的鱼一样昂着脖子大口呼吸。  
年轻时候的性爱总是带有实验性质的，好在充沛的体力足够弥补姿势和情调上的不完美。高远干得重，月冈咬着牙能配合下去，但肩膀和大腿都抽得厉害，前面那根直挺挺的晾在腿间。月冈被高远抓着手腕，只好压着腰胯让性器挤蹭床单借以疏解，高远看到他的小动作，抽出自己，让月冈躺平，自己压上去。  
月冈分开腿让他重新插，肠道还残有不少润滑，高远摸着肛口轻松进入，抱着月冈开始顶胯，这样子两人贴得极紧，月冈的性器夹在两人之间，冠沟下面蹭着高远紧致的腹肌，刺激得他忍不住叫出声。  
高远摸月冈的锁骨，然后是乳头和肋骨，汗涔涔的，像在摸一尾鱼。他摸到下面，虎口卡住月冈的阴茎撸了几下，顶着前列腺磨。月冈在他耳边喘，声音打了一个颤，高远手里湿黏黏的。  
高潮后的月冈就有些提不起劲了，一脸倦色，脸颊压着枕头，细短的睫毛在织物上一下一下地扫过。高远压着月冈的腿插了几下，拔出来射在两人腿间。  
“洗澡吗？”高远从床上下来，捡起地上的衣服拿在手里。  
“你先去，我要躺一下。”  
“好。”  
好在浴室就在二楼走廊尽头，家里没人，高远赤条条地走进去，拧开水冲凉。没两分钟，月冈推门进来，拉开玻璃门站到他面前，两人在水流中交换了一个湿漉漉的吻，互相帮彼此清洗身体。  
“差不多了，出去吧。”月冈关上淋浴，拉着高远往外走，被高远拽回去裹上浴巾。  
他把盖毛巾盖在月冈头上搓了几下，闷闷地说：“要是阿姨忽然回来怎么办。”  
“一起洗澡而已，以前也经常这样做嘛。”  
“以前没有这些……”高远拿开毛巾，指着月冈身上的吻痕和指印让他看。  
月冈脸上的笑忽然有点挂不住，他甚至不敢去牵高远的手。高远在提醒他他们做的事是不对的，不能见光的，他们叛离了“以前”，却没有找到新的理由支撑彼此往前走。窗户紧闭着，没有风，月冈却一阵一阵地发冷，他问道：“你在害怕吗？”  
“害怕什么？”高远不明所以，他注意到月冈皮肤的变化，伸手将他环住。他只是本能地这样做，不带任何情感上的冲动，这种亲昵已经成为一种习惯，可以完全脱离主观情绪存在，就像抛去所有情欲的、恋慕的滤镜，接吻也不过只是碰触的一种方式而已。  
月冈定定地看着他，沉默了一会儿，说了句没头没尾的话：“……我知道我在做什么，我不会后悔的，丞。”  
高远碰了碰他的脸：“那就不要哭。”

这才是他所畏惧的存在。


End file.
